


A bond between souls knows no bounds

by cadalinda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love at First Sight, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Prompt Fic, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadalinda/pseuds/cadalinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt<br/>If you dye your hair, your soulmate’s hair color changes as well and you swear the moment you see your soulmate you will choke them because you just woke up with your hair colored like a rainbow and it’s your first job interview at a prestigious company what the fuck. Oh, and your best friend just took a picture to post online and wait—what, how many likes is that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bond between souls knows no bounds

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the prompt 
> 
> If you dye your hair, your soulmate’s hair color changes as well and you swear the moment you see your soulmate you will choke them because you just woke up with your hair colored like a rainbow and it’s your first job interview at a prestigious company what the fuck. Oh, and your best friend just took a picture to post online and wait—what, how many likes is that?
> 
> First time writing in the Teen Wolf fandom also first time writing M/M so hopefully doesn't suck to bad.

“Son of a bitch!” Stiles yelled, looking in the mirror. Turning his head from side to side, he checked every angle. How could this be happening? While looking in the mirror, Stiles noticed his dad in the reflection.

“What's up, kid?” John asked while trying not to laugh.

“They've done it again. Do you see this?” Stiles asked as he pulled on the ends of his baby blue hair. “Who the hell dyes their hair baby blue? Why are they doing this to me? Dad, graduation is today,. I cannot go to graduation like this.” Stiles was slowing working his way into a panic attack. 

John pushed on his shoulders to get him to sit on the toilet lid. “Calm down, kid, we'll get it fixed. We still have time. I'll run to the store and get some dye to fix it.” John ruffled the blue hair as he stood up.

Stiles stayed sitting and watched his dad go. This wasn’t the first time he had woken up with odd colored hair. Whoever the hell his soul mate was really needed to pick a color and stick with it. The first time it had happened he was seven years old and scared half to death. He had been sitting by his mother’s bedside when bright purple hair flopped into his eyes.

“MOM!!” The tears were filling his eyes at a rapid rate. He had never seen anything like this before. Not two minutes ago his hair was the same dark brown as his mom’s.

“Oh my darling boy.” Claudia cupped her son’s face in her pale hands. “Your soul mate has made a change.” She gave him a gentle smile. Stiles looked at her, eyes wide and almost over flowing with tears. “Everyone has a soul mate, my love. Every time they dye their hair, yours will change color also until you find them.”

“Is dad your soul mate?” Stiles asked, calming down now that he knew the reason for the sudden change in hair color. 

Claudia's smile lit up her face and eyes. “He is. Before we found each other, I went through a phase. Every other week I would change my hair, not knowing the repercussions. Your grandparents were not soul mates and at the time I always thought it was just a fairy tale. That was until one day, walking down the street, I spotted a man with the exact shade of purple hair as me.” Claudia laughed at the shocked look on her son’s face. “As soon as your father laid eyes on me he pointed his finger at his head and said “you”. I couldn't believe it. After all this time, the whole soul mate thing was true and I had been torturing this poor man. Your dad had been in the academy at the time and was getting constantly made fun of. I apologized over and over again but your dad wouldn't hear any of it. He just told me as long as I'd go on a date with him, he would forget everything.” 

Stiles smiled up at his mom as she became lost in the memory. “So every time they change their hair, mine will change too?” Stiles asked, running his fingers through his newly acquired locks.

“Not just them. Every time you make a change, it will change them as well.” Claudia copied her son’s movements, running her fingers through the shaggy hair. “Purple is a good look on you,” she told him with a smile and wink. 

Blinking away the past, Stiles shifted on the toilet seat and started talking to the room.

 

“Why today? Of all days, why today and why couldn't it be a normal color for once?” Dropping his head to his hands Stiles remembered the time he thought a buzz cut would solve the problem. He learned quite quickly that it wouldn't and spent two weeks with a neon green buzz cut. Hearing the front door open, Stiles quickly got to his feet.

“Please tell me they had the right color?” he yelled down the stairs to his dad. 

His dad didn't respond, just came up the stairs with box in hand and a smile on his face. “Come on, kid. We’ve only got an hour to do this,” John told him, rolling up his sleeves while Stiles opened the box. After dragging his desk chair out of his room, Stiles wrapped a towel around his shoulders while his dad got to work. Half way through the application, Stiles broke the silence.

“Do you ever regret it?” Stiles caught John's eyes in the mirror. 

His dad had the smile on his face that was just for his memories of Claudia.

“I could have done without the bright colors, but I don't regret a single moment of it. Every change reminded me there was someone out there just for me. Some people out there will never know that feeling. Whether their soul mate was never born or died before they would meet. I met, loved and had a wonderful life with mine.” John kept smiling while finishing his son’s hair. “Okay, kiddo. Forty minutes then rinse,” John told him as he pulled off the gloves he’d used to protect his hands. “I'll make sure everything is pressed and ready.” John left the bathroom, leaving Stiles with his thoughts.

 

Across The Country 

Derek sat on his bed watching his hair change from blue to brown with a frown on his face. He had just finished his hair when his soul mate undid all the hard work. Laura walked into his room, gripping the hairs at the top of his head.

“I take it soul mate didn't like the blue?” She watched as her brother’s hair slowly changed colors. Watching the change, she couldn't help the pang in her chest knowing she would never experience that again.

“I guess not. I thought it was a great color.” Derek looked at his hands, acting like a child who had his favorite toy taken away. He had only changed the color twice since his family was murdered. Finally, after years of therapy, he believed that he wasn't at fault.

“Buck up, bro. We have packing to finish if we wanna leave by tomorrow.” Laura got off the bed, looking around her brother’s room. “You have a ton left to do if we are going to get out of here in time. It will be nice to finally be home, eh?” Laura asked, elbowing her brother in the side. 

Derek just nodded his head. 

“Come on, be more excited. We are going home, you are going to become a bad ass deputy, and I will stay at home for once.” Laura smiled at her brother, hoping to get a reaction out of him. “You'll find them one day, I promise.” Laura left the room with Derek sitting on the bed looking like a lost little boy. 

Looking around, Derek realized his sister was right. He needed to get moving if they were going to make it in time. After years of being in New York, Derek and Laura had decided it was time to go back to California. Their family home had been rebuilt years ago and was now just sitting empty. The pain from losing pretty much everyone they loved would never completely go away, but it was time to go home. Derek already had a job interview set up for the following week. Getting up, he started packing up the remains of his room, hoping that he wasn't leaving his soul mate somewhere in this city.

One Week Later

Stiles and Scott were walking around downtown, trying to find something to do. It was their last summer before college and they planned to enjoy every last minute of it.

“Are you going to Lydia's tonight?” Stiles asked Scott while looking through the stores windows. Lydia was having a party to celebrate the start of summer and for once they were cool enough to get an invite. Over the last year, Lydia had worked her way into their friendship along with Allison. They had gone from a lonely twosome to a slightly crazy foursome. While Scott was totally and fully in love with Allison, Stiles’ feelings for Lydia had quickly changed to the love you have for a best friend. Scott's time quickly filled with all things Allison and Lydia became Stiles’ go to person when in need.

“Of course I'm going. Allison is going, so I'm going,” Scott told him with a silly grin on his face. As much as Stiles wanted to be happy for his friend, it was hard sometimes when it felt like half of him was missing. Up ahead of them, they saw the girls walking towards them.

“Morning, boys.” Lydia greeted them with a smile and a kiss on the cheek for Stiles. Allison wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, kissing him hello. Stiles and Lydia looked at each other, rolling their eyes. Even though this was an everyday occurrence for them, it still wasn't something they wanted to see all the time. “What are you two doing?” Lydia asked as they started walking again.

“Nothing. We were just out enjoying this beautiful day,” Stiles answered her, earning himself a slap on the arm. Pulling her close to his side, he closed his hand over hers.

“Well since you aren't doing anything, you are going to come shopping with us,” Lydia informed him with a smile on her face. There was nothing she loved more than having someone to carry her bags. 

“Where to first?” Stiles knew better than to argue. Looking behind him, he made sure that Scott and Allison had broken apart and were following behind. 

“Clothes first and then we will see where the day takes us,” Lydia responded, pulling on his arm into the first store. 

Two and a half hours later, Stiles’ arms were full and he was begging for a break. 

“One more store and we are done.” Lydia finally took pity on the boys. 

Scott and Stiles shared a look of pure relief. 

The last store they went into was a beauty supply. 

“I just need to grab some makeup brush cleaner and I'm done.” Lydia and Alison broke off from the boys, leaving them at the front of the store. 

From his spot by the door, Stiles looked around at everything the store had to offer. On his second look over, Stiles noticed a hair dye display that called to him.

“What are you looking at, man?” Scott asked, following Stiles. 

Staying silent, Stiles looked over the different colors the store had to offer, stopping on one in particular. 

“Come on, dude. You can’t do that,” Scott whined as Stiles picked up a box.

“Oh, yes I can. Did I not tell you what I woke up to the day of graduation? This is payback at its finest.” Stiles had the biggest grin on his face as he walked to the counter. 

Meeting the girls at the counter Lydia looked over his purchase. “Good choice,” she told him with a smile and a nod of her head.

“Care to help?” he asked with his own grin in return. The four left the store and started the trek back to their cars. The four decided that Stiles’ house being the closest, they would all just meet there.

“Are you really going to do this?” Scott asked, reading the back of the box.

“Yes, I am going to do this. The only thing I have ever done was buzz my head. I've woken up with different colored hair many times. Time for a little pay back.” Parking in his driveway, Stiles fell out of his jeep in his excitement to get to work. Saying a quick hello to his dad, he raced up the stairs, found a dark towel and started to set up the bathroom. The three remaining teens came upstairs at a much more reasonable pace.

“We'll be in your room,” Allison told him with a smile, pulling on Scott's hand down the hall. 

Stiles just nodded his head while pulling everything he needed out.

“Sit down and let’s get started.” Lydia pointed to his chair that she had grabbed from his room. 

Taking his seat, Stiles legs couldn't stop bouncing. 

“Stop it. You are gonna look great.” Lydia quickly got to work covering Stiles’ hair with the new color. Thirty minutes later, Lydia was washing Stiles’ hair over the edge of the tub. “It looks better than I thought.” She ran her fingers through his hair with a smile on her face. Before she could let him see, she insisted that it be dried and styled. Lydia was just putting the last touches on his hair when John appeared in the door way.

“Oh wow, that's bright.” John looked at his son with wide eyes.

“You like it?” Stiles asked, looking at himself in the mirror.

“It's different. Anyways, I'm heading in for my shift now. I'll see you in the morning.” John gave the two a parting wave and left.

 

 

“LAURA.” Derek yelled out to his sister from his place in front of his bedroom mirror. He couldn't believe it. Why, after all this time, did it have to be today? 

Laura came running at her brother’s scream and skidded to a stop in his door way.

“Oh my god.” Eyes wide and hand over her mouth, Laura took in her brother’s appearance. After staring for a few seconds, Laura busted out laughing.

“This is not funny,” Derek growled, pointing to his head with his eyebrows furrowed. How could this happen? Well he knew how it happened, but why today of all days? “Laura, for the love of god, stop laughing. I need to leave the house in five minutes for a job interview I really want, I do not have time to fix this.” Derek looked in the mirror again, pulling on the strands. “Who the hell dyes their hair hot pink?” Derek asked, and received a look from Laura. “It was rhetorical.”

“Derek, if you are going to make it on time, you need to leave,” Laura told him, checking the time. 

Giving up on being able to do anything, Derek gave himself a nod in the mirror and turned towards the door. 

“You are going to do great, you hear me? You are amazing and you are going to get this job. A hair color isn't going to change that.” Laura pushed his hair back out of his face and gave him a kiss on his forehead just like his mom used to do. 

Choking back tears, Derek gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. Sitting in the front seat of his car, Derek gave himself one last look in his rear view mirror before backing out of the drive way.

 

John was sitting at his desk reading a file when there was a knock on his office door.

“Sir, your interview is here,” Jordan told him while standing in the door way.

“Send him in.” John closed the file and stood to greet hopefully his new deputy. When his door opened, he couldn't help the look on his face.

“Morning, sir. I am Derek Hale. I would just like to apologize for my hair. It was brown up until about an hour ago.” Sticking his hand out, Derek shook John’s hand.

“An hour ago, you said?” John asked, putting the pieces together in his head. Finally coming up with a plan, John spoke. “Follow me, son. We are going to take a little trip.” John grabbed his keys out of his top drawer. 

Not wanting to upset hopefully his new boss, Derek followed quickly behind the Sheriff. After telling the front desk they would be back, the two made their way to the Sheriff's cruiser.

“Where are we going, sir?” Derek asked, hoping it wasn't some kind of test. Derek was wringing his hands together waiting for an answer.

“Is this the first time it has happened?” John asked, looking at Derek from the corner of his eye. 

Derek just looked at John for a minute, a little taken aback. “Yes, sir, it's the first time this has happened to me. I have dyed my hair before but never my soul mate. He did shave his head once.” Derek couldn't help the fond smile, thinking back to a time when he woke up with his once full head of hair gone replaced with a buzz cut. 

Beside him John hummed while turning into a drive way. 

“Where are we, sir?” Derek felt like he was talking to thin air.

“You'll see,” John told him before getting out of the car and walking to a front door. Derek was quick to follow behind him. John unlocked the door and stepped aside for Derek to walk through.

“Sir, why are we at your house?” Derek looked around worried, trying to figure this out. Once again, John didn't answer just walked to the bottom of the stairs.

“Stiles, come down here please.” John turned to Derek and smiled as he heard footsteps on the stairs.

“What are you doing home, dad?” Stiles asked as he was walking down the stairs. 

Derek's breath was caught in his chest when he laid eyes on the most beautiful, pink haired boy he'd ever seen. 

“Dad, what is going on?” Stiles asked, looking back and forth between his dad and a gorgeous hunk of a man standing in his living room.

“Stiles, this is my new Deputy, Derek Hale. Derek, this is my son, Stiles. I think you two have a lot to talk about.” 

Derek couldn't decide which part to focus on first. The fact that he got the job or that he was pretty sure his soul mate was standing right in front of him. John clapped him on the shoulder as he walked by. Behind him, Derek heard the front door open and close. 

After staring at each other for a while, Stiles was the one who broke the stare off and silence.

“So, hi. I'm Stiles, and I'm your soul mate.” Stiles knew there was no way he could be 100% sure without further questions, but he knew. Deep in his heart and soul, he knew.

“Hi. I'm Derek, and I kinda wanna kick your ass for the pink hair.” Derek held out his hand for Stiles to shake with a smile on his face. What he didn't expect was for Stiles to bypass the hand shake, dive into his arms, and go for a kiss. Wrapping his arms securely around Stiles’ body, Derek returned the kiss as good as he was getting. 

Breaking apart from the kiss, both of them smiled at each other before Stiles stepped out of Derek's arms.

“Well I should kick your ass for the baby blue hair.” Stiles gave him a light punch in the arm and a smile. “It was my high school graduation and my poor dad had to rush out to get a new color.” Stiles had pulled Derek over to the couch and sat them both down as Derek looked on wide eyed.

“I am so sorry about that.” Derek looked down, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. 

Stiles wanted to explode from how cute the other man looked right now. “Hey, no harm no foul. It was fixed and everything went well.” Stiles nudged his shoulder against Derek's and smiled. Lacing their hands together, Stiles asked, “I gotta know, though. Why the funky colors? Not that I'm complaining. I'm a very outside of the box kinda guy. Just wondering.” Stiles kept watching Derek's face as several emotions played across it.

“I grew up with a huge family, surrounded by love. My parents were soul mates and they loved each other so fully I couldn't wait for that. I figured the bright colors would make you easier to find.” Derek told him with a small smile on his face. Before he started speaking again, his face changed. “ I thought I’d found her.” 

Stiles looked on wide eyed. 

“I'm bisexual,” Derek was quick to reassure him. “Anyways, she had me convinced we were soul mates. We had been together three months when she burned my house to the ground with my whole family in it. The only ones who weren't were Laura and myself. She was caught hours later and when asked why she did it, she just kept saying something about my Uncle Peter turning her brother against the family. My uncle was in love with a man named Chris. What we didn't know was, he was Kate's brother. Chris never talked about his family. Good reason since they were crazy. What Kate didn't know was Chris was in the house also, so not only did she kill my family, she killed her brother. For a long time after, I was consumed with guilt and stopped believing in soul mates. As soon as she did that, I knew she wasn't my soul mate. There was no way someone who had been made just for me would ever do that to me. After years of therapy and help from Laura, I started believing again. I only changed hair color twice since they died, and each time I would look everywhere for the color to match mine.” Derek looked over at Stiles, who had tears in his eyes. Before he could tell him it was okay, he once again had an arm full of Stiles.

“Oh, Derek, I am so sorry. I can’t believe you had that happen to you.” Stiles was running his hands over Derek's hair while he cuddled him. “If she wasn't already in jail, I would hunt her down for you.” The look in Stiles eyes made sure Derek didn't doubt that for one minute. “I first learned about soul mates when you dyed your hair purple.” Stiles smiled at the memory. “My mom told me all about them that day. That was one of her last good days.” Stiles sad smile killed Derek. “She died not long after that. I think she was happy to know that one day I'd find the kind of love she had.” Stiles nodded his head, agreeing with himself. 

Derek quickly wiped the tears off Stiles’ cheek and gave him a gentle kiss. “I'm sure in no time at all, I will feel that love.” Derek kissed him again. “But how about first we start with a date?” Derek cupped Stiles’ face, his heart warming at the gentle smile he was receiving.

“You free tonight?”


End file.
